Canadian Patent Application 2,461,082 entitled “Drilling on gauge sub” was filed on Mar. 9, 2004. The '082 patent describes a housing with reamer cutters positioned in cavities around the housing. This tool has performed well. However, in one instance a customer continued to use the tool long past its scheduled servicing date and one of the reamer cutters was lost downhole.